Bloody Kisses
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena has a run in with a vampire that will turn her entire life around. Will Serena be able to accept the new destiny that has been laid out for her?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hopefully this is the last time I re-edit this story ^_^ but I've finally figure out exactly what I want to do with this story! So, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm

_I watch my prey from afar; so beautiful and… delicious. I lick my lips in anticipation, hearing her heart beat thumping in my ears. I can practically feel the blood flowing through her veins, such a beautiful sound; music to my ears. _

_I lick my lips again, eyes flashing yellow in hunger…a deep hunger that needs to be satisfied quickly. I move in a rapid pace, faster than a human eye can catch, such speed, no human can comprehend. Within a blink of an eye, I was right behind the oblivious girl. _

_My arms snake its way around her, crushing her supple body close to mine. I can smell the shampoo in her blonde locks of hair, a faint smell of strawberries laced with lavender. Nuzzling my face into her neck, I can feel every fiber of her being tense up. The scent of fear radiating off her body intoxicating me, causing shivers of excitement to creep up my spine. Though, this is a different kind of excitement…one where you make a mortal yours, turning them into a being like myself; a vampire!_

_I bring my lips to her ear, lightly nibbling on it. She stiffens, causing me to smirk as I start to kiss behind her ears before bringing my lips back to where I was. _

_"You thought you could get away from me?" I ask, running my hand up and down her thigh, feeling her shudder beneath my cold hands. _

_"You can't escape me, you will never escape me." I pause, blowing softly into her ear, seeing goose bumps forming on her milky white skin. "I'm everywhere watching you…" _

_I kiss her neck, feeling the blood moving beneath my lips and I start to lose my self control. I want her so bad and having her trembling body pressed so close to mine wasn't helping in the least! Though, I couldn't help but to smile as I knew the girl really thought I was going to kill her. I tauntingly bring my lips back to her ear again. _

_"Why are you shaking my dear? You act as if I'm going to kill you." I reply, placing my lips behind her ear and began to lightly suck on the delicate flesh. The blonde headed girl was starting to breathe heavily, her heart pounding wildly against her chest. _

_"No, I wouldn't kill you. You're just far too precious for that…" I pause, slowly licking my lips."I have something better than that," I reply and before the blonde headed girl could think; I sank my teeth in to her neck._

_*BEEP! * *BEEP! * _

A beautiful blonde headed girl groggily opened her dark blue weary eyes. She groaned, hearing the irritating noise that the alarm clock made. The God awful never ending beeping the small clock made seemingly was getting a kick out of annoying the one lone figure in the bed. The blonde turned over from lying on her stomach, covering her face with her pillow in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. Growling under her breath in frustration, the pillow not helping her at all, the blonde kicked the covers off of her with a bit of a tantrum.

Throwing off the pillow from her face, blood shot red eyes glared daggers upon the evil clock. She used her hand and grabbed the still ringing contraption, yanking its cord from the wall and tossing it across the room. She smiled, hearing the loud smash and clatter to the floor the poor clock made.

She lied back down with a sigh of relief before groaning once more as her phone began to ring. She tried to ignore it but found that she couldn't and now more pissed than ever, she turned towards the phone, ripping it off of the receiver and violently placing it to her ear.

"WHAT!?" there was a pause."Oh…hi Andy." Another pause."No I did not toss my clock again." she momentarily looked towards the evil clock she killed, actually feeling bad for it as well for the other 30 that suffered the same fate. Her attention went back to her conversation, suddenly rolling her eyes, "Of course I'm not still in the bed," the blonde tapped her chin in thought. "What am I doing? Um…heading towards the shower." Sighing in annoyance, "Seriously Andy, I was heading towards the shower…okay, I'll see you in about 30 minutes." Rolling her eyes once more."Yeah…bye."

She hung up the phone, lied back down and covered her face with her hands. "Why the hell do I have to go in so early!? It's an arcade for Christ's sake!" she murmured, before rolling out of the bed. Her feet lightly padded along her hard wooden bedroom floor, walking over clothing and other junk tossed absentmindedly on the floor. She went into the bathroom, immediately turning on the water in the shower. Steam began to rise, giving the room a romantic misty affect.

She stripped off her boxer shorts and tank top, standing nude and eyeing her reflection briefly in the mirror. She turned towards the door, her whole body turning a dark crimson, seeing her best friend standing in the doorway with the most aggravated look upon her face.

The blonde screamed, snatching up a towel to disclose herself. "Damn it Rei!"

"Don't you damn it me Serena! You ate my cookies bitch!" exclaimed Rei, holding up an empty pack of chips ahoy.

Serena gawked. "I did no such thing!"

"You did too! Only you would eat every damn crumb in the package!"

"Alright…so I ate a few."

"A few my ass! I hadn't even opened these yet! I mean damn, did you have to take a bite out of the package too?!"

"Awww quit whining Pyro! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"Wha-" before the blonde could finish, she was snatched up into a headlock.

"You know they're my favorite! You could have left me a few you greedy little-"

"REI!" screamed Serena as she tried to get out of her friend's death grip. "Let go! I have to go to work!"

"Oh no! You have the day off, its Serena's ass kicking day!" exclaimed Rei, rubbing her knuckles on top of the blonde's head making the blonde squirm and cry out.

"Quit! Andy will be mad if I'm laaaaaaaate!" whined Serena and suddenly yelped when Rei jerked her head up and sapphire met amethyst.

"Oh! That blonde haired hottie is working today!?" squealed the raven as hearts began to form in her eyes.

"Yes! Now let me go before that hottie fires me!" Rei reluctantly released her hold and the blonde quickly stood erect, rubbing at the back of her sore neck.

"You're lucky I want to scope him out because you were so about to get a beating of a lifetime!"

Serena snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever! You caught me off guard and I so would have stomped a mud hole in your ass if I wasn't in this towel. Plus I've already told you, Andrew has a girlfriend."

Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't say I want to be his girlfriend! I'm fine with just looking at him. Besides, who says that he will be with that girl forever?! I can so be a back up girl!"

"You sound so desperate." muttered the blonde. Rei began to retort something back but held her tongue as she seen her best friend wince in pain when she rubbed a spot on the side of her neck.

"What's wrong?" questioned Rei.

Serena frowned, lightly brushing her finger tips over the tender spot on her neck. "I think something bit me."

Rei slapped away the blonde's hand to get a look herself. "Let me see." The raven haired girl suddenly arched a brow, tilting Serena's head to the side by the chin. She examined two small punctures wounds on the side of her neck and two small trails of dried blood coursed a little ways down her neck as well. She gently touched it, seeing a hint of a bruise around the punctures and Serena sucked in her breath and moaned in pain.

"Serena, who the hell has been sucking on you?" asked Rei, examining the skin closely and seeing red teeth marks and hickeys in various places on the blonde's neck.

Serena frowned, despite the blush tinting her cheeks. "What are you implying, Pyro?"

"I'm implying that you had some guy all over you last night and you didn't tell me!" hollered Rei, looking down upon her friend in mock anger.

Serena huffed. "I wasn't with a guy last night. I came straight home after I left your place." The blonde looked into the mirror that was slightly fogged, still able to see herself quite well. She examined her neck, seeing the two puncture holes, the bite marks and the blood. Suddenly, the memory of what happened the night before struck her head like a whiplash. Being followed by a figure, that same figure grabbing her from behind, caressing her and kissing her along the neck, nibbling onto her ears and then…

She shook her head, riding the memories from her mind. Rei looked down at her with a look of worry.

"You alright, Odango?"

Serena nodded slightly; "Yeah…" she paused, wondering if she should tell Rei of what had happened. She decided against it, considering that she wasn't sure about the whole situation herself. "I don't know how I got this." Rei sensed that she was hiding something, but decided not to interrogate her because of the deeply confused look she held in her eyes. She knew her best friend well and knew that she would come to her eventually.

"Okay," she replied, heading towards the door. "I guess I'll make some breakfast while you're in the shower…oh and you better clean that up before it gets infected," With that, she walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Serena sighed, a feeling of guilt washing through her like a tidal wave. She groaned and made her way to the shower, hoping the relaxing heat would wash away the guilty feeling, but to no avail.

Once done with her shower, she turned off the water, grabbing a towel on her way out. She wrapped the large white towel around her soaked nude body, quickly glancing towards the door, making sure Rei wasn't standing threateningly in the doorway again. She sighed with relief and moved towards her sink, using her hands to un-fog the mirror. She used another towel and dried out her hair, then took a comb and started running it through her long golden tresses.

When she was done, she looked into the mirror, examining her neck, seeing the two puncture marks minus the blood, and the red imprints of teeth marks along her neck that were forming into bruises. She lightly touched it, wincing when small jolts of pain went throughout her body.

She examined her complexion, noticing that it was paler than usual. Her mind went towards the figure that had attacked her the night before. She was thinking over the figure's features, her mind drawing a blank; she never saw the figure's face. She lightly touched the two puncture marks on the side of her neck, '_Could it have been a vampire?_'

She frowned, berating herself for such a stupid thought, "There's no such thing as vampires," she mumbled under her breath, with a small chuckle.

Her smile quickly vanished, "But how does it explain the bite marks?"

Her question was left unanswered as she took some peroxide out of the bathroom medicine cabinet. She put a small amount on a washcloth that lay on the sink. She placed it against her wound and nearly screamed in pain as an intense burning sensation soared through her entire body. She threw the cloth onto the floor, looking down at it with wide eyes, a hand against her neck.

"My God!!" she exclaimed. She felt little dabs of tears well up in the corner of her eyes. "Goddamn that hurt!"

She tightened her towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom quickly. She began to ponder if Rei was still in the kitchen but her question was answered by the clanking of pots and pans and the aroma of food consuming the air. She breathed in the scent with a smile, quickly advancing towards her room to get dressed. She hadn't eaten last night and was really hungry.

About 15 minutes later, Serena walked out with a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a white studded belt and a pair of white tennis shoes. She had her hair pulled back into a high bun, carrying a black apron and check book in her hand. She quickly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, put on some light makeup, and spray on some perfume.

She walked out of the bathroom looking refreshed, a large smile gracing her face. She walked into the kitchen, just as Rei was serving the food onto two plates. She smiled, walking across the kitchen to grab some orange juice out of the fridge. She brought it over to the table, pouring Rei a glass as well as herself and then took a seat. She smiled looking at the large assortment of food decorating her plate. She suddenly frowned as her appetite was actually diminishing and she placed her hand upon her stomach is it began to turn.

Rei looked up, eyes narrowing, "What's wrong?"

Serena looked up at her, face visibly becoming paler, despite the makeup, "I just lost my appetite,"

Rei eyed her cautiously, "I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth…are you getting sick?"

Serena pushed her plate of food away from her, suddenly becoming nauseous, "I don't know, I just felt fine a moment ago,"

"Well you need to eat something. Just try to eat some."

She frowned, looking at the well-cooked food with a slight look of disgust. She reluctantly took a hold of the plate, slowly dragging it in front of her. She stared down at the plate full of eggs and bacon as if it was an evil face eating monster. She looked up to her friend with her lower lip puckered out. Rei gave her a stern look, but on the inside she was laughing hysterically, loving how pitiful Serena looked at the moment.

"Eat Serena."

She grumbled under her breath, picking up a fork and poking at her food until she heard Rei clear her throat in agitation. She scooped up some eggs with her fork, staring at it with a look of horror, Rei using all of her might to hold back her laughter. Serena closed her eyes, swallowing hard, wishing the eggs would disappear.

What seemed like an eternity, which was more like a minute, she opened her mouth, engulfing the food in. She chewed on it, her face becoming paler as the seconds ticked on by. The eggs were like acid, burning her poor tongue, making her heave before spitting the eggs out. Pushing back her chair, it slamming on the floor with a clatter, she took off running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in the process. The only sound emitting from the concealed room was gagging and heaving, followed by a nauseating splashing of water, to the sound of a toilet flushing.

All was quiet for a few moments as Rei stared at the closed bathroom door with wide eyes. Suddenly water could be heard as well as gargling sounds. Serena then exited the bathroom, a hand on her stomach, a very weary look on her face and looking a ghastly pale.

Rei immediately stood from her seat, seeing that the blonde was swaying unsteadily on her feet; her knees buckling beneath her, head dropping and heading for a side table behind her. Rei ran towards her, grabbing one of her hands, an arm wrapping its way around her waist; Serena's head stopping inches above the edge of the table.

"Geeze you're heavy as hell." grunted Rei as she proceeded to drag the nearly unconscious blonde to her bedroom. With much difficulty she was able to place Serena in the bed and the blonde turned onto her stomach, groaning as she did so. Her forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Rei sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand to Serena's forehead and her eyes widened at the heated temperature. Leaning down quickly, Rei whispered in the blonde's ear. "I'm going to call Andrew and tell him that you're not coming in."

Serena nodded, closing her eyes as Rei pulled her blankets up to her chin, her body suddenly wracked with shivers. Rei sighed heavily and quickly stood from the bed and headed off towards the phone.

Author: So what did you think? I hoped you liked! ^^ PUH-LEAZE!!! Review ^^ thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sm.

A young man paced behind the counter of the empty arcade, robotically moving back and forth, glancing at his watch every other second. He was quite handsome, with short cropped platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. He held a look of annoyance on his face, looking towards the front door as much as he looked down at his watch.

"Come on Serena! Where are you?"

He jumped startled as a piercing ringing rung out and he quickly made his way to the phone. "Hello?" there was a slight pause. "Yes this is Andrew…who is this?" a small smile came upon his face. "Rei? Oh hey, how are you doing?" his smile soon faulted. "Serena's sick…so she won't be coming in…I see." He paused once more as he ran a hand through his neatly cropped hair. "Well, tell her I hope she feels better, alright…bye."

He placed the phone down on the receiver with a heavy sigh, leaning his back up against the counter. He stood in silence for a moment hoping that the girl he considered his little sister was alright. He furrowed his brows slightly in confusion knowing that she had sounded alright when he had called her earlier that morning. Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the counter as a bright idea came to mind.

"I'll make her happy by ordering her a bouquet of roses!"

He grinned, picking up the phone and dialing in the number of the floral company that was a couple of blocks away. He quickly placed in his order and when he finished with the order, he replaced the phone back on the receiver with a smile.

"Well that should make her feel better!" with that said, he picked up his clip board from the counter, heading towards the back area to count the inventory.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few hours had passed and Serena's condition hadn't improved. Her body was soaked in sweat, she kept tossing and turning and was burning with a fever. Rei sat beside her, wringing out a cool cloth and placed it on the blonde's forehead. She had called Serena's mother who happened to be a nurse in urgency and the woman had came by earlier. Mrs. Tsukino had no idea what was wrong with her daughter and was completely stumped on what to do. The only advice she could give was to keep her in bed, try to make her eat and drink a lot of fluids and to keep that fever down as well as make her as comfortable as possible; if her symptoms worsened, than Rei was to contact her and rush Serena to the emergency room.

Rei was able to keep Serena in bed, make her comfortable and keep her fever where it was, but the eating and drinking was the problem. Whenever she tried to give her anything, Serena either refused or would throw it back up.

Rei turned away from her friend when she heard the door bell ring. She stood up quickly, telling Serena that she would be back before taking off towards the door. Upon opening it, she saw a rather small man, holding a huge bouquet of roses. The man handed Rei the flowers as well as a pen to sign his clipboard.

"Sign here," came a deep demanding voice that caused Rei to blink several times startled. She quickly signed the clipboard, giving the man back his items and closed the door. She looked at the bouquet of flowers, curious to see who had sent them here. She brought the flowers into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter, finding a card attached around a stem of a rose; she opened it up and read it aloud.

"To: Serena…From: Your big bro Andrew."

"Aw, how cute." said Rei as she closed the card up, placed the flowers on the kitchen counter and walked back into the bedroom, taking a seat next to Serena yet again.

"Hey, Andrew bought you some flowers. It's in the kitchen on the counter."

Serena nodded her head in response, her breathing turning into pants, heart pounding heavily in her chest. Rei moved up on the bed, allowing her back to press up against the headboard, a pillow behind her head. Serena turned over, resting her head upon Rei's lap wearily, her cool cloth compressed closely to her feverish forehead.

"I feel like crap, Pyro."

"I know you do." whispered Rei as she rubbed her back soothingly, hoping that Serena would be back to her normal self soon.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Nightfall had soon come as the moon took over the sun's shift, the darkness over-powering the light for the time being. Serena lay asleep, her condition not improving in the least, but gratefully not worsening either. Rei was suddenly jerked from her sleep, reaching inside the pocket of her jeans to grab onto her cell phone as it rang. She brought it to her ear slowly, not caring for the one that was on the other end.

"Hello?" she stifled a yawn, "Oh…hi Grandpa," Rei suddenly furrowed her brows and she frowned in distaste. "Grandpa…now really isn't a good time." She growled. "But!" She suddenly clenched her teeth together. "Fine! Bye!"

Rei hit the off button rather hard in frustration, nearly cracking the phone in half. "Dirty old man!"

With a scowl on her face and muttering obscene things under her breath, she looked down upon Serena as the blonde was shivering violently; sweat glazing her face, mouth a gaped and inhaling and exhaling deeply. She felt guilty for having to leave at a time like this.

She slid from under her, lying her down on the bed and nestling her head on the overly plumped and large pillows. She lightly shook the blonde and Serena wearily cracked her eyes open to look upon her friend.

"Sorry to wake you, I'm just letting you know I have to leave for a little bit."

Serena furrowed her brows in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Rei sighed, running her fingers through her own bangs. "I have to go to the store for Grandpa; the man needs his Playboy and Sake."

Serena cracked a small smile. "He's such a perve!"

Rei giggled nodding in agreement. "I know! Well let me go get his things and I'll be back as soon as possible. Stay in bed!"

Serena rolled over in the bed, burying herself more deeply into her blankets. "Don't have to tell me twice." Muttered the blonde and within a matter of seconds, lights snores could be heard.

Shaking her head, Rei made her way out of the bedroom, pulling out her car keys and twirling the ring around one finger. She soon left the apartment to handle the tasks she really wasn't in the mood to perform.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Two figures stood out on a fire escape outside Serena's apartment window. One of the figure's was male with dark ebony short cropped hair, bangs hanging loosely in navy blue eyes. He was leaning up against the brick wall beside Serena's bedroom window, tapping his foot impatiently, his golden looped earring glistening in the moonlight. The other figure was male as well with short cropped blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He currently sat on the fire escape's railing, twiddling with one of his diamond studded earrings out of sheer boredom.

"How much longer do we have to wait, Darien?" questioned the blonde, voice laced with agitation.

"Just a little longer, Jadeite." replied Darien, leaning his head back against the brick wall and letting off a soft sigh.

Jadeite frowned. "You said that hours ago."

"The girl has finally left." replied Darien. "There she is." He stated and they both silently watched as Rei walked out of the apartment building and began heading towards her car. Jadeite arched a brow, captivated by the raven haired girl's beauty, though he kept those thoughts to himself. Once Rei entered the fire red Honda, the duo didn't make a move until the vehicle was out of sight.

Darien pushed himself off of the wall, turning towards the window, opening it and stepping inside. He suddenly rolled his eyes when Jadeite didn't follow behind him and he stuck his head back out of the window to see his friend staring after the car, even though it was nowhere in sight.

"Jadeite! Will you bring your ass on!"`

The blonde snapped out of his stupor, turning towards Darien with a frown. "Don't you yell at me!" he lowered his voice, mumbling his last statement as Darien stuck his head back in the window. "Stupid asshole."

"I heard that! You're the one standing out there looking like an idiot." Darien grinned as he heard his friend mumbling something else under his breath as he climbed into the window. Turning away from blonde, Darien turned towards the other blonde he had been dying to see since last night. He quickly made his way across the bedroom, kneeling down onto his knees before the bed, a cold pale hand touching the fevered face of the girl that lay before him. He eyed her startling pale complexion, brushing his thumb over her soft pink lips.

"Damn this room looks a hot mess." muttered Jadeite, looking at all the crap that littered the floor of the bedroom. Shaking his head he made his way over to the bed. "So, this is her Darien?" he asked, eyeing the girl curiously over Darien's shoulder.

"Yes it's her," whispered Darien, keeping his eyes locked upon Serena as if he was in a trance.

Jadeite nodded, taking in the girl's features, "She's quite pretty."

Darien broke his gaze from Serena, turning to Jadeite with a small frown. "That's an understatement, she's gorgeous." He let a small smile grace his face as his eyes flashed silver. "She's mine." He turned away from his friend as the man arched a brow slightly startled by the declaration. Darien turned his attention back onto Serena, his thumb still lightly brushing against her puckered bottom lip. He suddenly ran his hand down the side of her face, pushing her golden blonde locks of hair from her neck to reveal the two puncture bite marks.

"I've marked her."

Jadeite took a step forward, eyeing the marks, "I see that you have." Kneeling down next to Darien, he pushed back Serena's sweat soak bangs, resting a hand upon her fevered forehead.

"She needs food…she's really weak right now with her body changing and all. She's getting sick from hunger." Jadeite let his hand fall away. "She's far worse than I expected."

"I know she's burning up." said Darien, withdrawing his hand from Serena's neck, pulling back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing pale white skin. He brought his arm towards his mouth, clamping his mouth around it, sharp fangs piercing the skin and blood immediately sprouted to the surface from the freshly made puncture wound.

Removing his arm from his mouth, he brought it towards Serena a gaped one, hovering his arm above it. Slowly licking his lips, Darien placed the blood covered wrist up against Serena's lips, causing small fangs to appear within her mouth. Once a drop of blood landed on Serena's tongue, she subconsciously clamped her teeth down on Darien's wrist, instinctively beginning to suck and drink the blood hungrily.

Still in her unconscious state, Serena raised a trembling hand, latching it upon Darien's forearm, drawing his wrist closer into her mouth. Now being held in an awkward position, Darien decided to climb onto the bed getting into a more comfortable position, pulling Serena into his arms, resting her head upon his chest.

Jadeite rose from his kneeling position and made his way over towards the bedroom door, leaning his back up against it and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked upon the pair on the bed momentarily before sighing heavily and making his way towards Serena's dresser where he spotted a bunch of pictures decorating her vanity mirror. His eyes were immediately drawn to a picture of Serena and Rei posing in bikinis and he could see the ocean not far behind them. He quickly plucked the pictured from the mirror and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"She won't be missing that." mused Jadeite as he continued to look over the rest of the pictures.

Darien's eyes stayed locked upon Serena's form, using his free hand to comb through the blonde's hair. He sighed wearily as he felt his energy slowly dissipating from within his being as the girl he had claimed was draining him. With heavy lidded eyes, he looked down upon the pale face of Serena as her eyes slowly fluttered open, vision obviously blurry.

Within a matter of seconds her eyes suddenly snapped open as wide as saucers, a loud piercing scream emitting from her mouth when she looked upon some unknown man she never seen in her life. Darien flinched startled, throwing his hands to his ears and eyes squeezing shut tightly to block out the pain. Jadeite jumped away from the dresser startled, tripping over an article of clothing and falling heavily to the floor with a clatter, entangling himself into more clothing with a yelp.

Serena pushed this unknown person away from her, causing Darien to roll off the bed and collide to the floor with a loud '_thud_'. Serena crawled across the length of her bed and unsteadily stepped onto the cold wooden floor, feeling as though her legs were ready to give out on her. She clutched a hand to her head swaying a bit, grabbing onto the bedpost to steady herself and slowly began to advance towards her closed bedroom door.

Darien slowly sat up from his spot on floor, eyes narrowed and ears ringing painfully. He shifted his eyes upon Serena's retreating back and slowly stood to his feet. With unregistered speed, he was right behind the girl, snaking his arms around Serena's waist, causing the blonde to start screaming once more. Clenching his jaw in pain, Darien quickly placed a hand around Serena's mouth and looked upon Jadeite urgently.

"Jed! Quit fooling around and help me!" exclaimed Darien, trying to keep a tight hold on the girl. On any other occasion, he would have been able to handle such a small frail girl, but he was in a weakened state from the blood lose and this small girl was forming strength of that of a vampire and wasn't so frail anymore.

Jadeite kicked and flailed his arms to free himself of the clothes that held him captive, quickly climbing to his feet, rushing across the room to aid his friend. Though, the act was in vain as he was thrown into a wall by a swift kick from Serena's foot to the face. His head slammed into the wall behind him, nearly blacking out as he slid down to the floor holding his bloody nose in astonishment.

Darien suddenly let out a surprised yelp as Serena opened her mouth and bit down on his hand with all her might. The unexpected action caused Darien to push the blonde away from him, clutching at his hand with a growl. At the push, Serena tripped over some clothing, falling to the floor and she slid across it. With a whimper she dragged herself to a nearby wall and stared at the two figures with horror filled eyes.

Darien smirked, looking down at his heavily bleeding hand. "Well, well, well…looks like someone is rather feisty." His eyes flashed silver, raising his hand to his mouth to lick the blood away. His smirk broadened, eyes fixed on the girl sitting on the floor huddled frightened against the wall.

With a low chuckle, he suddenly disappeared before Serena's very eyes and within a blink of an eye he was standing only step or two away from Serena. The blonde jumped startled and didn't have time to react as Darien grabbed her by the shoulders, raising her effortlessly from the floor and rammed her back up against the wall. His fangs were protruding in all its glory from his mouth, eyes dancing with amusement.

Serena shuttered involuntarily; a familiar fear rising within her. She couldn't help but wince, feeling Darien's nails digging into her shoulders, her feet dangling helplessly over the floor.

"Please let me go." whimpered Serena, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, bottom lip beginning to quiver. Darien loosened his hold, settling the blonde to the floor and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes with his thumbs.

Jadeite suddenly made an appearance behind Darien, placing a hand upon the man's shoulder. "Damn you kicked the shit out of me." he growled, eyeing the frightened girl. He suddenly took a hold of his nose with both hands and with a quick jerk and a loud '_pop_' ringing out, he set his broken nose back in place.

Jadeite than proceeded to glare upon the petite blonde, "You better be glad you're a woman because if you were a man I would surely beat your ass!"

Serena apparently wasn't paying attention to a word he said as her eyes were fixated on the two men's mouths, noticing the fangs. She finally snapped out of her stupor, eyes locking upon Darien's navy blues.

"What the hell are you?"

Darien quirked an eyebrow, a small grin creeping across his lips, "Why, we're vampires my Dear,"

Serena's eyes widened, but not from what Darien had said…no, it was the recognition of his voice that startled her. "You're the one from last night, the one that followed me."

Darien gave a curt nod, grin never faltering. Though, that grin quickly diminished as Serena stomped down on Darien's foot, the vampire once again losing his grip upon the blonde. The ebony haired man howled, grabbing onto his foot, hopping around and listing off a stream of obscenities.

"Get the hell away from me and leave me alone!" shouted Serena, taking off for the door once again. The action was futile as Jadeite blocked the door from the blonde and out of desperation Serena took a swing at him, only for Jadeite to effortless grab a hold of her hand, closing his hand around it tightly and causing Serena to scream in pain.

Darien took this moment to come up behind Serena, grabbing her by the arm as Jadeite released her and flung the young woman onto the bed behind them. Serena hit the bed hard with a grunt, Darien wasting no time on jumping onto the bed. He quickly climbed on top of the still stunned blonde, straddling her waist and taking a hold of her now flailing arms with one hand.

"Stop it!" snapped Darien, as the girl began kicking and screaming. When she didn't calm down, the vampire tightened his hold on Serena's wrists, causing her to cry out in pain. Serena tried her hardest to get out of Darien's hold but it only resulted in causing her more pain. Now entirely worn out, she finally stopped her struggling, tears coursing down her very flushed face.

As Darien was about to release his hold, his head suddenly snapped up when he heard banging from the front door. He snapped his head toward Jadeite, cursing under his breath. He then looked to Serena, holding a slight look of panic, releasing the blonde's wrists and pulling her up gently by the shoulders.

"You're going to have to do something for me," he replied urgently.

Serena glared at him, "Why should I?"

Darien's eyes darkened, "Because I'll kill you."

Serena went deathly still, swallowing down the lump that formed in her throat. Darien suddenly pulled her off of the bed, dragging her out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

"You better not tell this person we're here, you got that?" growled Darien. Serena nodded, stopping in front of the door and slightly cracking it open to see an old man in a white wife beater and old gray sweat pants; it was her Landlord Pete Johnson.

"Hey Mr. Johnson," said Serena with a small smile.

Pete looked at his favorite tenant, noticing the puffy red eyes and the paleness to the skin. "I heard some banging and some screams…is everything all right?"

Serena hesitated to speak and winced when Darien pinched her side rather hard, "There's nothing wrong Mr. Johnson…um, I saw a mouse."

Pete smiled, "Ah okay! Do you want me to come in and check-"

"NO!" exclaimed Serena loudly, causing Pete to take a startled step back and he began blinking rapidly in confusion and that of surprise.

Serena sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck in embarassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I got the mouse already. Now if you would excuse me, I'm not feeling well right now and need my rest. Good night." With that, she shut the door with a slam. Pete stared at the door momentarily and scratched at the back of his balding head before shrugging his shoulders and heading off back to his room.

Serena let out a shaky breath as Darien possessively wrapped his arms around her waist, her body pressing into the vampire's. She could feel him breathing down her neck, causing her to shiver slightly and goose bumps to form. Darien nuzzled his face into her neck before bringing his lips next to Serena's left ear.

"Good job."

Serena leaned back into Darien heavily, feeling very tired and the sensation of nausea overwhelming her. Darien took this moment to scoop her up in his arms, bringing her over towards the sofa in the living room. He took a seat, spreading himself out against the length of the sofa, pulling Serena on top of him.

Serena didn't protest in the least as she was too tired to fight back. Lying on her stomach, she moved her face to the crook of Darien's shoulder, her lips resting on the vampire's neck, feeling the blood flowing within his veins. She turned away when she felt herself ready to sink her teeth into his neck, moaning slightly in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?"

Jadeite took this moment to walk into the room, taking a seat on another couch across from them. "You're turning into one of us." He stated casually.

"And you're getting sick. You need to eat." replied Darien softly.

"Why does everything always have to happen to me?!" mumbled Serena, shifting slightly to rest her head upon Darien's chest. "I tried to eat and drink….all I'm going to do is throw it back up,"

Jadeite chuckled, running a hand through his bangs. "You can't eat human food anymore."

Serena sat up slightly and eyed the blonde haired vampire oddly, "Don't tell me I have to drink…**blood**!?"

She watched as both Darien and Jadeite look at each other with raised brow, than shift their gazes back upon her. Serena visibly paled, shaking her head from side to side, eyes wide in denial. "No! I'm not going to drink blood!!" She yelled, pushing herself off of Darien and standing to her feet unsteadily, pointing an accusing finger at the vampires. "I will not kill people…innocent people at that!" she exclaimed.

Darien took a hold of the unsteady girl's arm, pulling her back down on top of him, wrapping a secure arm around her waist. "Who said the people we feed off of are innocent? Besides, what makes you think we only drink blood from humans?"

Serena lay against Darien silently, completely stupefied by his response. She never really thought of vampires drinking blood other than that of humans…and the thought of vampires existing…and that she was turning into one as well…to be quite frank, it was all just too much information to handle!

"So…am I really turning into a vampire?" asked Serena sheepishly, for all of this didn't seem to be clicking quite yet.

"Yes and a very hungry vampire at that." replied Jadeite, making himself a bit more comfortable in his seat upon the leather couch.

Darien brought forth his wrist that was still bleeding and placed it in front of Serena's mouth. The blonde wanted to turn her head away, to scream, anything!! Though, none of that happened, without as much as a second thought she moved forward quickly, taking the bleeding wrist into her mouth, surprising both Darien and Jadeite deeply by how quickly she had succumbed to the hunger.

All was quiet, except for the slurping Serena made while she feasted hungrily. Darien silently stroked Serena's hair tenderly as Jadeite watched the two, noticing the peaceful look upon Darien's face, something he hasn't seen since…

He shook he head, not wanting to bring up painful memories. The past was there past and there was no changing it. His ears twitched slightly upon hearing a car door slamming close. He stood to his feet quickly, turning to Darien in alarm.

"We have to leave."

"What for?" whined Darien, contempt with where he was.

Jadeite growled, becoming annoyed. "I hear someone coming, I think she's back. We have to leave now!"

Darien sighed, reluctantly pulling his arm from Serena's mouth. Serena whimpered, grabbing onto his hand as he slid out from beneath her and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Darien paused, turning towards her. "We have to go."

"But…but why? I have so many questions to ask! I don't even know your name!" she exclaimed.

Darien bent down swiftly, giving Serena a lingering kiss on the lips. With a smirk, he licked away the blood that trailed down the corner of Serena's mouth. "I'll be seeing you soon." He stood erect, heading towards the bedroom. "I'm Darien by the way." With that, he disappeared into the bedroom, jumping out of the window after Jadeite. The duo leapt to the ground from the fire escape, running off into the night.

Serena sat on the couch with a dazed look in her eyes, holding a hand to her lips, the sensation of Darien's lips still upon her own. A small smile slowly crept upon her face, realizing that she liked the feel of his lips on hers.

Author: Well, that's all for now! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews ^_^ really appreciates it!

Rei stepped out of her Honda, humming softly as she walked up her friend's apartment steps and up to the front entryway. Once inside, she quickly made her way towards the elevator, pushing the arrow button pointing up and stepped inside once the doors opened. She hit the button numbered 3, than leaned back on the elevator wall, waiting till she heard the familiar "ding" to signal her leave. Quickly walking out, she headed straight for her friend's apartment.

Opening the apartment door with her given key, she was deeply surprised to see her blonde headed friend sitting on the sofa in the living room. Arching a brow, she walked into the room and around the couch, squatting down before the girl.

Serena held a blank look in her eyes, a hand lightly touching her lips, a small smile adorning her face. She surprisingly didn't look sick anymore, although she was still rather pale. Suddenly becoming curious at her friend's improvement of well being, she waved a hand before the girl's glazed over eyes.

"Serena?" said Rei, taking a hold of Serena's hands into her own. She looked down at the blonde's wrists, seeing the bruises that were forming around them when the sleeves of her shirt scrunched up her arm a bit. Rei frowned deeply, lightly brushing her thumbs over the bruises, eyes narrowing slightly. Shocked and confused, Rei snapped her head up towards her best friend wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"SERENA!"

Serena slowly turned her dazed eyes onto the raven haired girl, cocking an eyebrow questioningly and tilting her head to the side a bit startled.

"When did you get here?"

"I just came in a few seconds ago," Rei paused, staring into Serena's deep blue eyes with a bit of concern. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Serena held a look of confusion, furrowing her brow slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Rei held Serena's hands up into the blonde's line of vision. "Where did you get these?"

She eyed the bruises, eyes widening a bit. Her mind began to race over some excuses, trying her hardest to come up with something plausible. "Um…I…fell out of the bed before I came in here. I must have hit the side table or something."

"You're full of shit, try again."

Serena glared at her best friend knowing damn well she wasn't the best at lying...correction, the worst at lying. Sighing heavily, she shifted her eyes towards her lap, nibbling on her bottom lip, knowing that Rei wouldn't believe what had really happened.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Are you getting off on hurting yourself…or someone hurting you?"

Serena's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! "What the hell Rei; what's wrong with you!?"

Rei shrugged, although her expression was entirely serious. "I mean…seeing the bruises on your neck this morning and now you have some on your wrists…"

"No…"

Rei arched a brow questioningly. "No?"

"I didn't do this to myself."

"Okay, so who is hurting you?"

"He didn't really hurt me…you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rei's interest peaked at the mentioning of a guy. "Try me."

Serena sighed, than began her explanation."I remember bits and pieces, but when I left your place last night I felt like I was being followed…and I was. This tall, dark and mysterious guy snuck up behind me and before I knew it I was in a dark alleyway." Serena decided to skip the more intimate part of the memories from the night before. "Then I remember him biting me and then I think I blacked out." She wrung her hands together, furrowing her brows. "He came here when you left Rei...I think he was waiting for you to leave, him and his friend."

Rei's eyes widened, leaning in closer to her friend. "They!?" She suddenly arched a brow. "Were they hot?"

"Gorgeous…" murmured Serena softly before shaking her head. "Damn it Rei, that's not important right now!" She shifted her eyes upon the raven haired girl before her. "They're not normal Rei…"

"Of course they're not! That guy attacked you last night and now he's stalking you in your home with some other guy!!!" shouted Rei. "Oh my God you were manhandled by two gorgeous men and you didn't call me, you're so selfish!"

Serena had to stop herself from slapping her friend silly. "That's not what I mean!" she rubbed at her temples in aggravation, now getting a major headache.

Rei looked upon the blond with curiously. "What do you mean then?"

"They're not human Rei…"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Then what they hell are they, werewolver…no…no…vampires?"

"Yes actually…they're vampires."

Rei cocked her head to the side with an unreadable expression upon her face before she suddenly broke out into a grin and then fell into a fit of laughter. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm not lying!" huffed Serena, crossing her arms over her chest, anger apparent on her face.

"Oh come on Odango! You expect me to believe that!?" laughed Rei, slapping Serena's shoulder playfully. Serena hissed in pain, grabbing a hold of her shoulder and leaning away from the raven haired girl. Losing all sense of humor, Rei pulled Serena towards her by the collar of her shirt and pulled it down, revealing dark bruises along the blonde's shoulder.

"What the hell Sere?" whispered Rei, brushing her fingertips along the bruises softly, realizing the bruises were shaped like hand prints, like someone had a pretty damn firm grip upon her.

"This isn't funny anymore Serena!"

"Do you see any humor on my face!?" Serena sighed once more."I told you…he…they were here tonight." Tears suddenly welled in her eyes. "I'm one of them now."

Rei shook her head as all of this seemed too bizarre to be true. "That fever must have had you hallucinating."

"I'm not imaging things!" shouted Serena, standing abruptly to her feet, causing Rei to fall back, catching herself by quickly placing her hands to the floor. She looked up at Serena incredulously as the blonde suddenly marched her way to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

Serena didn't answer as she made her way to a side drawer beside the sink and pulled it open, revealing a tray full of silverware. She grabbed a hold of a steak knife and turned to look at a deeply confused Rei.

"What are you doing Serena?"

"Well since you don't believe me, I'm just going to have to show you."

Rei slowly stood to her feet, contemplating if her friend really lost her mind. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know how to make my fangs appear on my own…I just know that if I see blood then they appear." She looked down at the blade, realizing that her hand was trembling and the closer she brought the knife to her outstretched finger the more her weapon wielding hand shook. The knife was suddenly snatched from her hand and shocked, Serena looked up to see Rei holding the knife within her own hand.

"You have to see blood, huh?" questioned the raven haired girl as she quickly swiped her finger, blood immediately sprouting to the surface. Rei turned her attention to Serena just in time to see the blonde's eyes flash silver and her fangs begin to appear. Rei's eyes widened in surprise, tossing the knife onto the counter and taking a step towards Serena as the blonde took a step back.

"Rei...get away from me." she growled lowly in her throat, her eyes locked upon the blood trailing down Rei's finger. She took a shaky breath, willing herself not to tackle her friend.

"Go clean your finger off…" she pleaded softly, turning her head sharply from the bloodied finger. "It's taking all I got not to pounce on you right now."

Rei nodded dumbly, moving to the sink but gasped in surprise as Serena pale hand suddenly clamped around hers. Rei winced at the blonde's surprising strength she now possessed as pulled the hand towards her, Rei's feet sliding across the wooden floor in resistance.

"Serena?" whispered Rei as she stared into her friend's glowing eyes, a bit of fear welling inside of her.

"Serena, let go! You're hurting me!" replied Rei a bit more loudly, trying to pry Serena's hand off of her.

That seemed to snap the blonde out of her trance as she suddenly released her hold on Rei, placing a hand to her head with furrowed brows. Rei took this moment to make her way to the sink and rinsed her finger off; once the blood stopped flowing did she remove her finger from under the faucet and turned off the water. She now turned to Serena, shock still apparent upon her face, though all traces of fear had now disappeared.

"I guess you aren't lying…"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" snapped Serena, trailing a shaking her through her tresses, her eyes flashing back to its normal color.

"Okay! Don't need to get all pissy." Snapped back Rei as she took a hold of Serena's chin, eyeing the fangs as they slowly began to disappear and shrunk back into her normal teeth. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Serena frowned. "AMAZING!?!"

Rei nodded. "Yes amazing." She began to poke at Serena's teeth and the blonde slapped her hand away.

"Quit it!" She turned away from the raven haired girl and began to pace the small kitchen. "The reason why I got sick is because my body was changing and I can't eat food anymore." She turned to Rei, her eyes wide. "I can't eat food Rei!!!" she wailed, collapsing to the floor in a broken heap.

Rei dropped down beside her distraught friend. "It's going to be alright, Sere!"

"Not it's not, I'm a blood sucking monster!" she wiped at her tears and sniffled. "What am I going to do?!"

Rei sighed knowing full well that her friend didn't want to hear the words that she was about to say. "You're going to have to talk to those guys again."

Rei was deeply surprised when she heard a low rumbling growl escape from the blonde. Serena turned angry eyes upon her friend, her hands balled up into tight enclosed fists.

"The next time we meet, words won't be exchanged! When I see **him**…I'm going to tear his face off!"

Rei's jaw dropped and was nearly at a loss for words! "Wha…why?!"

Serena shot up to her feet and once again began pacing the kitchen. "You just don't go around biting people! He could have asked me first. That bastard!" She turned wild eyes upon her friend. "I will never be able to have a chocolate milkshake EVER!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously close as Rei began pondering if her friend had finally cracked.

"Darien will pay!"

Author: That's all for now! Please review!!


End file.
